The Living spirits
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: The prophecy was a lie, for young Harry was born without magic and instead with a power known as the Innocence. Sent into another world, he lives as the exorcist Allen Walker, unaware of the life he left behind and one that will stop at nothing to make him into their puppet. However, even a 'muggle' can bite the hands of those who seek to control him. Dumbles bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay, this is a new fanfic I'm writin' up where Harry Potter is actually...Allen Walker! I know, I've read volumes 1-9 of D-gray man and only seen a few episodes, but I love the manga very much, it's unique, sad, and interesting. So I figured I could write a fic about it. Either that or else I work on it myself, despite the fact that I have over 9000 stories to work on. Warning in some bashing! Don't like it, don't read it. I really love writing shit, especially shit where Harry Potter would never be a pawn of the Wizarding World. Enjoy reading this, especially cos it's a speculative one. What if Harry Potter did survive Voldemort's thing, only his innocence sent him into another world and he became an exorcist known as Allen Walker! Wish me luck on this, my friends! I'm gonna try this. I'm headed to bed afterwards, so I want some feedback, okay? Also, Allen's hair was a bit like Lily's, a bit lighter black/brown, but became white as Allen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Allen Walker, Exorcist and the Weird Letters from an old Fart<strong>

Albus Dumbledore smiled fondly as he brought young Harry to Petunia Dursley's doorstep, and set him down. This would be the perfect home for Harry, after all his aunt might still love her dead sister. From what he had seen, she definitely loved Dudley, hopefully she'd be able to pass on the same love to Harry.

Not that Dumbledore really noticed the oddities on young Harry Potter. For example, he hadn't noticed that Harry Potter's arm was, well...unusual. It was shriveled up for some reason, and Dumbledore could've sworn he'd seen a flash of odd light come out of the babe when he'd tried to examine the baby. He had been most surprised to discover that Harry didn't have any magic in him, and that saddened him.

The boy was supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding World, if he wasn't, then, that made him kinda useless, didn't it? Still, maybe if he had no magic, his life here would be easier, he thought as he set him down and left.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore truly was a caring leader of the light to anyone who was magical-to anyone who wasn't, well to hell with them. And sadly, Harry fell under this jurisdiction as well. He had no choice but to do that.

It was a windy morning when Petunia opened the door to find her sister's child out on the doorstep, only for some reason there was a bright shining glow emanating from his hand. She bent down to examine it and bit back a scream, for his hand was bright red and shriveled. It looked like it was deformed.

How dare they leave such a freak on her doorstep. But he didn't have any magic, she couldn't detect any magic coming from him. Despite his deformed arm, he appeared normal, but a part of her couldn't help but scream that he was a freak, and Petunia couldn't have anyone disrupting her precious Dinky-Duddydums.

Shaking her head, she proceeded to wake up her husband and tell him about the situation.

"Let's just drop the little freak off at the orphanage. That'll do."

And so they left poor Harry out on the doorstep of the orphanage, condemning him to a lonely life. Unfortunately for them, however, neither the Dursleys nor Dumbledore knew what would happen next. When young Harry was lying out there all alone, the bright shining light illuminated him and then the boy disappeared from the doorstep, only to reappear a hundred years ago, on the outskirts of a traveling circus.

The clowns were quite baffled to discover a sleeping infant with brownish-red hair outside their door. They had no choice but to take him and raise him. Though Mana Walker and his dog, 'Allen' were quite surprised to find a child with the same reddish-brown hair as his dog.

His own dog was named Allen, maybe the boy's name should be Red. And so young Red was brought up to be a circus clown, instead of being the joker of the Wizarding World. But then one day, a tragic accident happened. Allen the dog was killed, and Mana was overcome with grief, and perhaps because of this, he suddenly started calling Red Allen, in memory of his dog.

So Red decided to go along with it. And from the earliest days, Allen always noticed his arm was strange. Sometimes he would swear he saw a strange flash from inside it, but that couldn't be, as he had nothing magical about him. He was just an ordinary circus clown. It wasn't like he could really do anything.

And sometimes he swore his eyes were green, but he knew they were bluish-grey.

Albus cursed. Where on earth was the boy? It had been eleven years, and yet the Hogwarts letter had not come through!

"Mana, Mana, stay with me!" Allen Walker screamed at his adopted father, or whatever was left of him as the akuma came towards him.

"Allen, I curse you!" It screamed, and for some reason, Allen pictured a white thing with red eyes shouting the same thing as it shot out a beam of light towards him. Allen could feel blood dripping out of his eye as his eye was slashed, and he could feel a strange sensation in his arm, as it lit up and turned into a strange weapon.

This was the first time Allen had ever used his innocence, and the innocence had completely destroyed his scar and the evil thing inside it, deeming it to be too unworthy of an exorcist, and if it weren't for it, the scar would've indeed controlled him. And the Noah within didn't want anything more evil than itself controlling his body, both of which Allen was still unaware of.

And so, Allen Walker became an exorcist and his hair color became white. Allen was unaware of the fact that his hair had been black. His hair had gone white from shock, some said, and some called him an old man because of it.

One day, what Allen was not expecting was for a weird letter to make its way on Komui's desk.

"What is this?" Lenalee Lee asked, picking it up and studying it. "It says, to Harry Potter..." She said.

"There's no one here by _that _name," Allen said, looking at the letter in complete disbelief, as though it were something alien. For some reason, the letter fluttered and landed in Allen's hand.

"What the hell is this?" He remarked.

"I dunno," Lenalee said.

When he opened it, there was some fancy text inside it that said. Whoever the person that wrote it had the same fearsome aura as Cross Marian. Allen shuddered as he read it.

'Dear Mr. Potter, your letter for Hogwarts has come to your house yet you are not there. Therefore, I've written you this letter to inform you that you are to appear before me at once. I would like to meet with you and inform you of your duty to save our world. You have a place at Hogwarts to learn magic." -Signed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Allen's eyebrow rose and twitched ever so slightly.

"What is that, bean sprout?" Kanda said as he walked up to Allen, seizing his letter and reading it. "Huh, some crazy nut thinks you're someone else. So they want to kidnap you and make you part of their crazy cult? Well, not gonna happen. You're an exorcist, after all."

"Maybe they can drag _you _with it." Allen said, as dangerous auras formed around both Allen and Kanda as they glared at each other.

"All right, you two, stop it!" Lenalee cried. "Allen, it's obvious that you should write back to this person, informing them that they are mistaken."

Allen nodded his head. "Yes, I'll do that at once, Lenalee!"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore blinked as he received a note back from somewhere titled: The black order.<p>

"What the heck is that? Some sort of Death Eater hangout?" He mused.

The letter was written in an educated tone.

'_Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore, I received your letter by accident. I don't think you have the right person. You must've accidentally mailed it to the wrong person. My name isn't Harry Potter and there certainly is no such thing as magic. My name is Allen Walker, not Harry Potter. I think you'll find that I'm too busy to trouble myself with something I don't know, nor care about. I have to be an exorcist. Take your crazy akuma cult and shove it. I'm not interested.' -Signed, Allen Walker, exorcist._

"Who the hell is this?" Dumbledore said, "I sent it to the wrong boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Contains copious amounts of minor Weasley bashing, plus large amounts of Dumbassdore bashing. If you can't handle that, then go on to a Good!Dumbledore fic, cause I won't be having him as that here, he's not an evil douche completely, just one who thinks Muggles/Squibs are inferior to wizards, even when it isn't true. Thanks for all the alerts, communities, faves and reviews! **

**Chapter 2 Dumbledore's Dilemma**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore cursed in frustration as he threw the note to the ground. If this note really was from Harry Potter, then why was his handwriting so educated, why on earth was he speaking in such a weird tongue? This didn't make any sense to Dumbledore. Harry Potter was supposed to have been raised at Privet Drive, he was supposed to be a kind, lonely boy who would be desperate for friends and family, desperate for anything, even love.<p>

This wasn't how things were supposed to go at all. Dumbledore put his head in his hands. "Fawkes," He spoke up, "Is there any way you can track his location?"

Fawkes just looked at him and then shook his head.

"IF he wants to come here, he will," The sorting hat said,

"That is not up for us to decide."

"It is. For the destiny of the Wizarding World, the boy will-"

"Who do you think you are to order around a small child? It's not your determination. You do not determine his destiny!"

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said, unable to see reason. "Arguing with yourself again, are we, Albus?" Came the snarky voice of one Severus Snape, looking all gloomy like always. "The students are being a pain in the ass like usual."

"Now, now, Severus, one would think you would grow more fond of the children after years of spending time with them-"

"You mean blithering idiots who can't even figure out how to do simple potions like Ronald Weasley? And it's not like Longbottom is any better at it, either."

"Now, Mr. Longbottom is the surrogate Boy-Who-Lived. We must be kind with him."

"And what of Mr. Potter?" Severus said, pronouncing the word with a lot of venom.

"Read the note for yourself," Dumbledore said, passing the letter on to Snape.

Snape's eyes went over the letter. "What is the meaning of this? Wasn't Potter at his relatives'?"

"No, he was not. They said they put him in an orphanage and thought he'd be raised there, but whenever I went to the orphanage, they said they'd never picked up a baby by that description, that was shortly before I obliviated their memories."

"Of course. You're the ever heroic Headmaster," Snape said sarcastically. "What do you propose we do?"

"Why, it's simple. We find out where he lives and then tell him that he has to do his duty."

"Why don't you make the sacrifice for the light?" Snape pointed out.

Dumbledore just looked at him as though he were mad. "I can't do that. I have the support of the entire public, let's just say I'm a bit of a coward. I won't be afraid to admit that. But if Mr. Potter goes and does it, the public will be outraged at the sacrifice of a child. But at the same time, he will be regarded as a hero, so none will really care."

As Severus left, suddenly the door opened and several teenagers came scurrying in, two redheads and one brunette.

"Dumbledore, sir, did that letter you sent get through to Harry Potter? And if so, where is he?" She asked, very eager to know where the boy was. She'd read all about him as a child and was very excited to meet the real thing and get to be his friend. It was such an exciting thing.

Now Hermione was excited to meet the boy and get to know him. However, what she didn't know was that Ron's intentions were far more, well...unsavory.

"Oh, he's not here. We have to stick around with Longbottom. He's such an idiot." Ron said.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, didn't I tell you to be as pure-hearted as possible?" Dumbledore scolded.

"That's impossible for me to do," Ron scoffed, "You're asking us to befriend some arrogant rich brat-"

"I'm not certain what happened, but when we sent Harry's letter, we got a letter back from us by someone who said that they weren't Harry Potter and that we have the wrong person entirely."

"That can't be!" Hermione cried, unable to believe for even a second that Dumbledore could be as fallible as any human being. "Surely you must've sent it to the wrong person then, Headmaster."

"It wasn't for your eyes to read." Dumbledore said.

"What should we do then?" Hermione said, but she was cut off by Ginny.

"I wanted to meet Harry Potter! I really wish he'd be my friend. I always said I wanted to marry him because he was nice and cool and everything." The young girl blushed at the thought of her crush.

"Can you get my sister out of fantasyland? I don't think so."

"But mommy promised me I'd marry him! But, before I marry him, I could at least get to know him. I mean, I do want to know him before I become his one and only," She said briefly.

Ron sighed. "See what I have to put up with?"

Just for that, Hermione slapped Ron. "At least you have a sibling."

"Tons of them," Ron said, "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No," Hermione admitted sadly, "But maybe Harry can be like the younger brother I never had!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter shall be as naive and innocent as young Ginevra. That is why they are compatible with each other."

Ginny walked out, very enthused upon hearing this news.

"What we are going to do is to write Mr. Potter another letter and convince him to come with us," Dumbledore said.

"Cool, I'll bet he knows a lot," Hermione said.

"No, he probably won't know a lot, and that is why it is your duty to inform Mr. Potter of everything he needs to know about the Wizarding society."

"But shouldn't he know everything, Headmaster?" Hermione said, quite confused.

Dumbledore shook his head. He wasn't expecting his pawns to know that much.

"Just as much as he needs to know, for the Greater Good."

"Okay," Hermione said, whenever the word Greater Good was meant, it meant he knew best.

"What fools they all are," Snape muttered, honestly couldn't they see that the old man was full of as many holes as a piece of Swiss cheese?

* * *

><p>"There's another letter here, Niisan!" Lenalee cried.<p>

"What is this?" Komui said, his eyes scanning over the letter, "What is this? Are they trying to say you're this Harry Potter person?"

Allen blinked. "I don't think so...they must have the wrong person..."

"Tell me what you know bout your birth parents," Komui said.

"Um, I think they abandoned me cause of my hand and I don't really know too much about them. I don't really care. I'm happy being here now." Allen said.

"We're gonna kick their asses if they do that. You belong here as an exorcist, bean sprout," Kanda said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? My name is Allen!" Allen cried.

"No fighting, you two!" Lenalee cried, "Right now we're just gonna have to deal with this situation."

"What does the letter say, anyway?" Allen asked.

'Dear Mr. Potter, regardless of what you say, if the letter landed in your hands, then it's obvious that you must be Mr. Potter. I don't understand what this Black Order is, but if it's some kind of Death Eater organization, then we must cleanse you of that, and inform you of your duties. Please, come make a visit to Diagon Alley, and then we can discuss these arrangements further."

"I don't like the sound of this," Allen whined.

"Neither do I. This guy gives me the creeps, and are you really gonna go there, Allen?"

"Well," Komui said darkly, "We wouldn't want Allen to abandon his duties as an exorcist now, would we? Would you like to try a special formula? You know, just in case something were to happen to your arm, Allen...I'd have to give you some special surgery..."

Allen winced.

"Now look what you did, Nii-san! You scared the crap out of Allen!" Lenalee said.

Sure enough, Allen was huddled over in the corner, whimpering, "I won't let my innocence get damaged. I don't want that surgery."


End file.
